In networks carrying voice, video or computer data, data is carried over communication links which have a finite bandwidth. As the usage of computer networks has increased, the bandwidth of many existing network links has been demonstrated to be insufficient to accommodate the volume of traffic over such links. It is known in the communication arts to employ point-to-point trunking to increase network bandwidth between two devices for which the bandwidth provided by the connecting communication link is insufficient. When trunking is employed, multiple physical links are employed in parallel to create a single logical link of increased bandwidth. A trunk provides a high speed virtual link between network nodes such as switches, bridges, end-stations or other network devices. A trunk port which acts as the logical interface between a network device and the trunk is layered over a plurality of Media Access Control (MAC) ports.
While known techniques provide for point-to-point trunking between two connected devices, it would be desirable to be able to provide trunking capability among three or more network devices. Such capability however interposes significant problems in assuring that individual communication links which make up the trunk are properly configured and functional.